A NIGHT IN CLARE LOL
by im so hikki
Summary: okay so this was supposed to be part of another story but this chick wanted me to upload it so  deal with it   RAPE. LOL.


Clare was walking home from The Dot at an awful late hour. She was going to meet Eli half way so he could walk her home like he usually does. It was dark outside and a little scary, but she was used to the roads and knew when to run passed ally ways and watch out for the angry homeless people.

"Hey, Clare," she heard behind her, and quickly turned. It was Fitz. _Oh great._

"What do you want?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. He crossed his arms,

"Tell your boyfriend to lay off, I'm getting bored with him,"

"Whatever you say," Clare said, turning. Fitz caught her arm,

"Wait…" she tried to shake him off, "you know what would really stir things up?"

"I don't care, Fitz. Now let me go," she said, finally getting free. She started to walk, but he grabbed the back of her overalls and pulled her close to him.

"If you and I got together, he'd really get mad," he lightly caressed his nose along her neck. Clare felt like she was going to throw up, what was happening?

"Get off of me," she said sternly, turning to face him. He chuckled, finding her angry hilarious…and slightly cute. He wanted her, right then, and those few drinks he had a few minutes before probably weren't helping to calm his urge.

"I don't think I want to," he said, pressing his hips to hers. Her eyes went wide. _Gross._

"Get away!" she yelled, struggling to break free. He put his hands on her hips and held her tightly, kissing her neck roughly. Clare tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. Her legs wouldn't move.

"Please!" she screamed, but Fitz took a hand and placed it over her mouth. She started to cry.

"Just cooperate and this will be quick," he whispered into her ear. "You're hot when you cry,"

He pushed her back into the alley and against a wall, where he continued to undo her overalls and pull them down along with her underwear.

"Just be quiet, and I wont hurt you," he took his hand off of her mouth and lifted her up so her legs were around him. She started to sob uncontrollably and screamed.

"I told you to be quiet!" he said, slapping her, which just made her scream louder.

He lifted his fist and hit her in the jaw. She heard a crack and felt a great deal of pain, and then decided that she should stop yelling if she wanted to live.

Her jaw was probably broken, and Fitz was taking away her virginity. It wasn't fair. Did she deserve this? What had she done that was so bad, so sinful that God had this happen?

When Fitz was done, he left Clare on the ground, bleeding and crying. She pulled her overalls back on, but didn't want to move, instead she wanted to die.

A few minutes later she heard footsteps. She looked up, her bones aching. She groaned and started to sob again, the scene replaying over and over in her mind.

"Clare?" Eli yelled, running over and kneeling beside her. "What happened?"

He helped her sit up and she fell into him, hugging him tightly. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. He didn't know what to do, she sounded so miserable. "Oh, Eli…it was horrible," she said, looking up at him. "Fitz, he took me and…"

She couldn't say it. It was rape. She was raped. Her virginity, the one thing she was hoping to keep until marriage, was taken by Fitz. By someone she didn't even care for what so ever.

"What did he do, Clare?" Eli asked, tears forming in his eyes. It hurt him so much to see her this way.

"He…raped me," she said, staring blankly into his eyes. She couldn't cry anymore, she couldn't think. "He raped me,"

He stared at her for what seemed like forever.

"…I am going to murder him," he said, letting go of her and standing up. He was so angry, too angry for his own good. He could feel his face get hot and he balled his hands into fists.

"No, Eli…don't…I can't risk loosing you…" Clare said, pain in her voice. He looked down at her. "Please, don't do anything. I'm begging you," tears formed in her eyes again, and she quickly wiped them away.

Eli sighed and kneeled down next to her again,

"I'm going to take you home, and then we can call the cops,"

The cops asked her questions, and took a DNA test. They requested that she didn't go to school the next day.


End file.
